


Doubts In Trench

by NicoAndTheNineGalaxies



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: (but we all know that's not going to happen), End Of The Hiatus, Hurt/Comfort, Josh tells him everything will be fine and the clique will love it, Like, M/M, References To The Hiatus, THE HIATUS KILLED ME AND THEN THE SINGLES FROM TRENCH BROUGHT ME BACK TO LIFE, Tyler is nervous about releasing the new music, almost everything else i write has references to death/suicide/mental illness, and then this pops up and it's literally just fluff, can be read as platonic until literally the last sentence, i surprised myself with this tbh, jumpsuit, nico and the niners, sort of??, trench, wow this is probably one of the most family-friendly things i've ever written, writing fluff is a very happy experience and i should really do it more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies/pseuds/NicoAndTheNineGalaxies
Summary: "You can do this, Tyler," Josh insisted gently."I can do this," Tyler repeated, looking for the first time as though he believed he could.





	Doubts In Trench

“I’m not ready, Josh,” Tyler whispered, staring at the bright computer screen that displayed the  _ twenty one pilots _ YouTube channel.  It was time.

“Yes, you are,” Josh murmured, rubbing Tyler’s arm as comfortingly as he could.

“But...but what if they hate it?” Tyler asked, his voice trembling.  “What if it’s not good enough? Did we build up their expectations too much with the Clancy letters?  Will they be mad at us for waiting so long?”

“We already sent out the email, and we put the eye on Twitter,” Josh reasoned.  “You saw how the clique reacted to that. They’re so excited. And I know there’s going to be at least one person that’ll love the songs.  You’re really, really talented, Tyler. They recognize that. They won’t hate it, I’m sure of that. It’s going to be good enough. And I know you’ve been watching their reactions to the Clancy thing - they’ve been going crazy, they loved it.  They won’t be mad - at least, not the ones that really care. They knew that we needed to take some time after Emotional Roadshow. They’re going to love the new music and I know they all love you, too. Almost as much as I do.”

In the light from the computer and in the dawn light filtering through the windows, Josh could see Tyler blushing slightly, the corners of his lips quirking up in a faint smile.

“You can do this, Tyler,” Josh insisted gently.

“I can do this,” Tyler repeated, looking for the first time as though he believed he could.

And he hit the blue  _ publish _ button.

And just like that, the songs were out there for the world to see.

And just like that...

_ It was finally over. _

The smile on Tyler’s face slowly spread until he was absolutely beaming.  He turned to Josh and pulled him into a tight hug.

_ “God, _ that’s a weight off my chest,” he said, his voice muffled by Josh’s shoulder.

Josh just chuckled and pulled Tyler closer.  “You did it, Ty.”

“No,” Tyler said, pulling away suddenly, his hands remaining on Josh’s shoulders.   _ “We _ did it.”

And was it really their fault if they were too busy kissing each other breathless to acknowledge how cliché that was?

**Author's Note:**

> THE END OF THE HIATUS HAS GIVEN ME LIFE
> 
> I GOT A TWENTY ONE PILOTS SHIRT AND HOODIE FROM HOT TOPIC AND I LOVE BOTH OF THEM THEY'RE SO COMFORTABLE AND I JUST CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO BE SAD RIGHT NOW
> 
> I WAS SAVING UP TO BUY TICKETS TO A TWENTY ONE PILOTS CONCERT IN OCTOBER AND THEN MY PARENTS SAID THAT THEY WOULD BUY THEM FOR ME SO I'M GOING TO SEE OUR TWØ HAPPY BØYS LIVE
> 
> THEY'RE THE TEARS IN MY HEART AND OH MY GOD, IF I'M NOT ALIVE TODAY THEN I NEVER WILL BE
> 
> THEIR MUSIC MEANS SO MUCH TO ME AND I'M GOING TO SEE THEM LIVE AND THEY'VE LITERALLY SAVED MY LIFE SO MANY TIMES AND I JUST - 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Wow, normally I'm so calm with these notes.
> 
> BUT OUR BOYS ARE BACK AND THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CALM
> 
> Galaxy |-/


End file.
